SK c16s02
Text Twilight's parents lived in a comfortable home in the residential district of Canterlot, neither rich nor poor. They were unicorns but nor upper-class unicorns, friendly and non-judgmental, practiced but neither exactly exceptional at magic… but they were warm, and caring, and after the initial shock of having not only the Queen of Equestria at their door, but Nightmare Moon and her known consort – and probably most shocking of all, their anxious, half-embarrassed, half-eager daughter now a winged unicorn that was taller than either of her parents at the head of the group – they were invited quickly inside. Twilight rambled away, a mix of stories, apologies, and anecdotes, as Luna and Scrivy awkwardly sat to one side of a cozy living room, both staring around uncomfortably and their emotions mixing together in a gentle whirl. On Luna's side, embarrassment and worry about making a good impression… on Scrivener's side, curiosity and awkwardness that came with the territory of never actually having seen a functioning family before. And the whole time, Celestia sat by Twilight Sparkle, studying her parents meticulously, and maybe even a bit enviously. Twilight strove to explain everything: to explain all the things she had never been able to talk about in her infrequent letters, to share secrets with them that could now be spoken, and to try and apologize again and again for not keeping in better contact and for not being able to tell them everything before now. She almost wandered awkwardly into a realm that Luna was sure no parent would want to hear about, but with an easy, tactful interruption, Celestia redirected Twilight towards a better subject and calmed her a little at the same time. Yet they were happy for her… and even though they could only stay an hour, it was long enough for Twilight to leave looking refreshed and revitalized. At the same time, however, she seemed a little troubled and remained quiet until they reached the castle and Celestia parted ways with them… and it was only when Luna and Scrivener started to say their goodbyes so they could attend to the Starlit Knights, that Twilight asked abruptly: "Did I do the right thing?" "I… oh, tell me not this is because of what Discombobulation said. Thou knows he feeds upon confusion, and is less than thrilled trapped as servant to thee, even knowing full well that it was not thy intent nor thy hoof that did so, but a prank of Discord." Luna said grouchily, waving her own hoof… and then she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Worry thyself not on the subject, Twilight Sparkle. It is not that I do not believe we should heed his warning and be wary in these dark times… only that he comes from a world without trust, and seems to be in the habit of spilling poison even when he wishes to apply a remedy." Twilight nodded hesitantly, then she shook her head and murmured: "Alright, I… okay. Then I'm going to see if I can find the others, talk to them, and then I want to make a short stop by the library. I… I have an urge to look around Canterlot a little, maybe even stop by the academy. Somehow… seeing my parents, made me realize that I might… how serious this all is. And thank you for recognizing how important it was to me that I… share with them." She glanced between Luna and Scrivy, and the two mumbled and shuffled awkwardly on the spot, the violet winged unicorn smiling faintly before she stepped forwards and hugged them both fiercely around the neck with either foreleg, and Luna laughed a bit as Scrivener smiled before Twilight drew back, nodded firmly once, then turned and headed away. They watched her leave, and Luna shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "I feel vexed, Scrivener Blooms. Twilight Sparkle is strong and talented, but still young, still should be living free from this dark pall, still… innocent. Thou, at least, were far from innocent and clung to me like a barnacle when I attempted to leave alone for the Everfree Forest and exile. Furthermore, I never took thee away from much…" She paused meditatively, glancing towards the door that Twilight had left through as they stood in the large, ornate hall, nobles and soldiers milling back and forth and tossing them curious looks as they passed. "Well, that may be a lie. I fear that left alone with Twilight, she and thyself may have forgotten about me entirely and lived happily ever after." "Yes, until Nightmare Moon burst through the ceiling to kidnap us both, carrying us gleefully away to gobble us both down." Scrivener replied dryly, making a wide gesture with one hoof, and Luna threw her head back and laughed even as she grinned and nodded, before the two turned and easily began to make their way through the wide foyer, automatically heading towards the dining hall out of habit and instinct. "You're always so cute when you're jealous and insecure though. There's something romantic about it, while Nightmare Moon is all dominance and passion." "Oh, here we go. For a poet that claims to loathe criticism and analysis, thou seems intent to criticize and analyze the whole world wide." She nudged him firmly, and Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement as they strode onwards in quiet for a few moments… then Luna nudged him again and said flatly: "I did not tell thee to stop." "By the Horses of Heaven, we share a connected mind and soul and yet you still manage to drive me crazy." Scrivener grumbled, and then he flinched back a bit when Luna headbutted him lightly with a huff. "You're a sadist. That's what I'm seeing right now." "Thou art one to talk, sick and twisted Scrivener Blooms. I am now Champion of the nation, a hero to Equestria. Thou art the one who plays vilely with the emotions of others in thy depraved writings." Luna retorted pompously, and Scrivy snorted in amusement. Before he could think of a retort, however, the winged unicorn glanced ahead and smiled slightly, and the male's eyes drew forwards to see Aleksandr standing and arguing with Rainbow Dash in front of the open doors to the dining hall as Applejack simply sat off to the side, looking irritable. "Oh, promising entertainment!" Scrivy rolled his eyes, not bothering to point out how this proved his point as they approached, and Applejack cleared her throat loudly and said over the bickering of the two: "If you will both just shut up for a minute, you'll see that we got company. You two may also notice the looks we're getting from all the ponies trying to get past you both, so maybe we should move this little conversation aside." The two glanced up, and Rainbow Dash grinned awkwardly at the short line of ponies glaring at them as Aleksandr grimaced a little, then half-nodded quickly and strode towards the edge of the wide, curved room in front of the dining area, Applejack sighing and shaking her head as the male Pegasus fell into step with his wife and said grouchily: "Well, it's not my fault. He started it." "No, I merely carried over conversation from day before. War is not fought in a single day, even with words, but over many battles over much time, until peace is found or enemy crushed." Aleksandr said distastefully, then the minotaur glanced up at the ceiling high above and added meditatively: "This is house of giants. All doorways large enough to accommodate dragons, all ceilings high as sky outside. Is strange castle." Luna nodded agreeably at this, and then Rainbow Dash flapped his wings, hovering in the air so he was at head-level with the minotaur as the bull leaned moodily back against a stone wall, the Pegasus glaring at him and saying irritably: "Anyway, like I was saying. Since when do you think you get to give me orders? I'm not your messenger, in fact, I'm your employer." "Actually, pretty four-hoof is employer. You are… how you say…" Aleksandr gestured ponderingly for a word, then he smiled at him and said kindly: "You are like medved. Large and strong for four-hoof, but… clumsy and not very bright. I would call you petukh instead, but while petukh is boastful and loud, is also always awake in morning to signal new dawn of day. You signal new day, midday, and end day with sleepy snoring." "For one thing, I am not clumsy." Rainbow Dash said flatly, and he promptly performed a neat reverse somersault in midair to prove this before dropping to his large hooves with a huff and a glare. "For another, who needs to be an egghead when Twilight's around? Go ahead, ask her anything when she shows up, I dare you. She's got like five brains or something. I think you're just a jerk. A jealous jerk." Aleksandr looked down at the Pegasus flatly as Luna sat back with a look of entertainment on her face, even as Scrivener Blooms sighed and said mildly to her: "You know, you shouldn't encourage dissidence in the ranks of your own troops." "Oh, hush, 'tis all in good fun." Luna waved at him irritably as the two continued to glare at each other, Applejack shaking her head with a grumble of frustration. "Besides, no proud minotaur would leave an ally stranded, would he?" At this, the bull nodded firmly, saying calmly: "Is true. We are allies first, and you are annoying flying medved second, four-hoof. Also, is easy to be agile in air, with nothing but space, but on hoof thou often falls on own face like child who has not yet learned to properly walk." "Well, excuse me all to hell, but I spend most of my time in the air and these big hooves are hard to manage." Rainbow Dash retorted, raising one grouchily and glaring up at him. "Besides, I used to be amazing on my hooves." "Oh shush, Rainbow, even when you was a girl you'd trip yourself up." Applejack said flatly, and Rainbow Dash winced and turned scarlet as he gestured violently towards the minotaur with his head, but the earth pony only shrugged even as she softened. "Oh stop that, Rainbow Dash, y'ain't got nothing to be ashamed of. We been through that already, ain't we?" "Yeah, but… he's a jerk." Rainbow muttered, awkwardly glancing towards the minotaur as Aleksandr looked down at him with pursed lips, before he gritted his teeth and straightened, saying firmly: "Look, don't even start, 'cause no one gets to decide who or what I am but me, and the last thing I need is-" "Is not possible, you were obviously never girl." Aleksandr interrupted clearly, and Rainbow blinked and leaned back, not looking how to take this before the minotaur leaned down and said thoughtfully: "No, you are male. Is not way you talk, is not way you look, is not way you act. Is just because you are you. But I do not care either way; you are still annoying flying four-hoof to Aleksandr." Rainbow Dash looked at him for a moment, and he looked back… and then the Pegasus grinned and threw his head back, laughing, and the minotaur joined in after a moment before the two turned and strode towards the dining hall like they were the best of friends, Applejack staring after them stupidly as Rainbow asked eagerly: "So how the hell did you learn to fight like that? I mean yesterday, you took down that golem like it was no sweat!" "Yes, but minotaurs are strong, fight all life-long. You are very swift even for flying four-hoof, strike hard. I shall teach you minotaur ways." Aleksandr's voice began to fade as the two vanished into the dining hall, and Luna stood up, looking pleased as Applejack continued to simply stare for a moment before she dropped her head forwards with a sigh. Scrivener Blooms only shook his head in amusement as the golden earth pony finally looked up, asking distastefully: "Is it bad that before I just wanted them to stop harassing each other, and now that they have, I kind of want to smack them both silly?" "Nay, I am very familiar with this feeling. I believe it is called 'affection.'" Luna said seriously, nodding before she winked as Applejack shook her head and smiled despite herself. "Worry not, I am sure they will return to argument shortly after we take once more to the road." "Great. Didn't expect to ever see those boys getting along so well… fellas sure can be weird sometimes, I guess." Applejack gave Scrivener Blooms a look, and the male adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat as Luna snorted in amusement and shrugged. "You don't seem all that surprised though, if you don't mind me sayin' so." "Perhaps not. Perhaps the only reason they were so at odds in the first place 'twas because of their similarities. 'Tis not so strange, all-in-all… they are both fiercely-loyal creatures, bullheaded – in more ways than the literal, in Aleksandr's case – and rivals from the moment they met: forget not that the minotaurs were first opponents, and Rainbow Dash's pride was injured much worse than his body." Luna said pointedly, glancing at Applejack before she smiled slightly. "But now Rainbow understands Aleksandr holds this not over his head, he thinks himself not superior. I am sure they shall compete still… but have you and Dash not always competed as well?" "We still do some days…" Applejack smiled despite herself, nodding as she reached up and adjusted her well-worn cowboy hat. "Keeps things interesting, although the prizes are different this time 'round, keeps the sauce simmering if you know what I mean, and I'm pretty sure you do, all things considered." Luna nodded, then she surveyed the earth pony for a few moments before saying thoughtfully: "Dependable Applejack, may I ask a favor, then? We must gather the Starlit Knights, I wish to speak to them. Please find those that thou can, and tell them to gather outside, near the Garden of the Moon… thou remembers where this is, yes?" "Of course, Luna, ain't no problem at all. I'll meet you out there with everypony I can find." Applejack smiled and nodded, and Luna gave her a warm look in return with a murmur of thanks before the blonde-haired pony headed quickly off on her duties. For a moment, the winged unicorn only gazed after her… then she looked affectionately at Scrivener Blooms, saying quietly: "What fortune favors us that we undeserving creatures have such loyal friends and parts to our army? Complacent and understanding, at least most of the time… but come, Scrivener Blooms, let us fetch Rainbow Dash and Aleksandr." The male nodded to her, feeling that it likely wouldn't be hard to locate either of them even in the spacious, crowded dining hall… and he was proven right when they walked in and immediately saw Rainbow Dash prancing over a table where half a dozen minotaurs sat, gleefully telling some old story as the minotaurs cheered every now and then, raising flagons undoubtedly filled with strong ale despite it only being breakfast. Luna grinned, delighting in the warriors, and Scrivener couldn't help but laugh when she leapt up onto the table next to Rainbow Dash and joined him for a moment in storytelling. Then, even though she seemed tempted to see if she could get the minotaurs singing some old battle song, she managed to restrain herself and instead called for both them and the other Starlit Knights in the dining room to finish their meals and head to the Garden of the Moon. Rainbow Dash offered his own services, checking around the castle for the others… and Luna had innocently said she had already sent Applejack, which Dash had taken as an obvious challenge. He had zoomed off, and Luna had looked pleased with herself before calmly hopping down from the table and dragging Scrivener towards the buffet line, demanding a snack before they continued. Half an hour later, they stood outside on the crest of a rolling hill, an enormous stone altar to their backs guarded by looming, half-decayed pillars. Luna stood with Scrivy on one side, nervously adjusting his glasses… and Twilight Sparkle on the other, a cloak hiding her wings but unable to hide her increased size as she blushed a little at the looks the others gave her every now and then, not yet aware of everything that had happened. Luna gazed over the group, and let the group gaze back at them, from the ponies at the front to the hulking minotaurs at the back… and then she smiled a little, leaning forwards and saying quietly: "I have only a few announcements to make, and am pleased to see all faces present… and all thou look ready for the march ahead, whether thy gear is prepared or not. Worry not, however, we leave not until this afternoon: this is thy last reprieve, the last chance we shall truly have for rest and comforts… and I implore thee all to take what comforts thou can here, to indulge in what fancies thee. Do not risk marching onwards with the burden of regrets for a path not walked… believe me, thou shalt regret it." She paused for a few moments, then smiled again, continuing: "A platoon of Pegasus Guard shall be assisting us, granted to us by Princess… or rather, Queen Celestia. They will aid in covering our flank and protecting the air, and will pull an additional supply cart for the caravan. Treat them as equals, not lesser or better… we are all equals on this journey, we all have a role to play. "We also have another ally who will be aiding us on this journey. He is called Discombobulation, and is a creature similar to Discord who nonetheless has been selected to aid us." Luna's voice was tactful, careful, and Twilight gave a small smile even as a few murmurs passed through the crowd. "Worry not, he has cause to fight alongside us. And creatures of chaos such as he are rarely killers… they prefer movement, and death brings with it only silence and stillness." "Let be be finale of seem, the only emperor is the emperor of ice cream." drawled Discombobulation, and ponies looked up in surprise to see the Draconequus standing nonchalantly on the right flank of the group, several setting themselves anxiously, but Luna rose a hoof quickly and the majority calmed, even as a few of them still glared distrustfully at the chimerical creature. "Then again, we're all set up for a Greek tragedy, right here… ponies and minotaurs, a mighty heroine and her consorts, and there's even an oracle hidden among the players of this cast… all we need now is a villain. But no play, no story, no point in life is ever long without the enemy, the antagonist, the nemesis… we always need something to push back against, after all, so even when the villain doesn't exist… we make-believe him out of fairy dust and tall tales… but all too often, we suffer a momentary lapse of reason, and end trapped in terminal frost, in a new machine, in sorrow… after being hounded by the dogs of war." He halted thoughtfully, then slowly began to stride through the ranks of the ponies, wading through them like they were objects more than living things as he studied them curiously, until Twilight cleared her throat and gave the Draconequus an exasperated look. The creature only looked back up flatly, however, saying distastefully: "Pardon me for my one slip. But I'm on the turning away, worry not… I'm only looking for signs of life amidst what seems like yet another movie, round and around. Many of these ponies, after all, seem to still be learning to fly… they are a new machine, but not a well-oiled one yet." "You already used that line." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, leaning forwards and looking at the creature pointedly, but the Draconequus only gave a thin smile in return. "Maybe it has a part one and a part two, you never know. Look on the bright side, at least this isn't the dark side of the moon, Luna." Discombobulation replied calmly, then he rose a hand and snapped his fingers, vanishing from the spot. Scrivy sighed and rolled his eyes… but when he glanced towards Luna, he could see a faint frown on her face, knowing she had heard the all-too-clear message in Discombobulation's words. The hint that darkness was marching towards them, that the villain of the piece would be shortly making an appearance… and whatever else he was, Discombobulation seemed to be all-too-well attuned to the world around them. Luna, however, only hesitated a moment longer before she said quietly: "Well, at least now all of thee know what creature walks with us. Do not attack him, even should he all-but-plead for a beating… 'tis my job to pummel him if he gets out of line and I would not have anypony steal this pleasure from me. For now, this is all the news I have to share with thee… as we journey, I shall ensure that I share what information I can with all thee, but some of it will require thought and understanding before I can speak of it." The winged unicorn paused, then smiled and said quietly: "What I truly wished to implore all thee… was to go, enjoy thyselves, and relax before our hard march begins. Make good use of these next few hours. Go now, friends, for soon we stride to meet our destiny head-on." At the back, the minotaurs each rose a fist with a shout, and the ponies murmured among themselves as a few saluted, others stomped the ground… and Luna gazed over the group with an almost-maternal look, even as Twilight's friends headed up the crest of the hill towards them with Ross, Cowlick, and Scarlet Sage trailing behind. Fluttershy studied her with a blush as Pinkie Pie bounced curiously on the spot, and then Spike blurted: "Twilight, what happened? You look… bigger! You… you aren't… hoarding stuff, are you?" "Spike, I'm not a dragon like you are, remember?" Twilight said flatly, and Spike cleared his throat as he glanced embarrassedly away, rubbing at the back of his head. "No, it's… Celestia…" She stopped, blushed a bit as she looked over her friends… then she simply shrugged her cloak back and bowed her head forwards, still looking embarrassed as she slowly spread her wings… and the others stared in shock, amazement, and disbelief before Pinkie Pie bounced gleefully forwards around Twilight, staring at her horn, her emblem, her wings, her enlarged frame as she exclaimed: "Wow, Twilight, you're amazing! Look at you, look at everything that's changed, oh wow how did all this-" And then she staggered suddenly, mouth abruptly closing as her body seemed almost to flicker before graying, mane and tail falling straight as her features became subtly bitter, and Pinkamena smiled grimly as she leaned forwards and asked distastefully: "So how many hooves did you lick to get either Princess Sunshine or Nightmare Moon to do this for you, huh?" Twilight glared at her… and then the earth pony blinked as Discombobulation appeared beside her, the Draconequus reaching down and poking Pinkamena's nose as the pink pony looked surprised, eyes almost crossing to stare at the eagle talon… before she yelped and staggered backwards as a jolt of electricity shocked over her body, blinking rapidly as her mane and tail once more fluffed out and the color returned to her frame. The others winced… but then Pinkie Pie bounced on her hooves and giggled, looking cheerfully up at Discombobulation as she said in an almost-shy voice: "Pinkamena really didn't like that, but I didn't mind it so much. You're funny." "Oh look, Bob, thou has an admirer." Luna said mildly, and the Draconequus gave her a surly look before he snapped his fingers and vanished, and Luna threw her head back and laughed even as the others looked apprehensively from Pinkie Pie to Twilight. "But worry not, friends. Twilight… was granted this by Celestia, that much is true. Do not crowd her though, give her time to adjust. It has been… a long night." "And I haven't slept or eaten, but… I don't feel hungry, or tired. It's… very strange, Luna, and so hard to describe." Twilight murmured, glancing embarrassedly towards the fellow winged unicorn, and Luna softened as she nodded slowly. "And… everyone else, I hope you… I mean… I'm still me, and-" "Oh, shucks, Twilight, don't you start fretting now. This is good." Applejack soothed kindly, smiling at her as Rainbow Dash nodded firmly a few times, the blue Pegasus giving a warm grin. "Sure, it's a surprise, but… I think… we're all pretty surprised at where we've ended up anyway. Strange times make for strange happenings… and strange allies, by the looks of that Draconequus. You sure he's okay?" "I like him!" Pinkie almost trilled, nodding a few times before she softened a little, leaning forwards as she took a few slow breaths, visibly forcing herself to settle as she asked quietly: "Are you okay with it, Twilight? We know you ended up… you know. With Discord and all." Twilight only smiled a little and nodded, however, then she grimaced as she flapped her wings and muttered: "My biggest problem right now is dealing with these…" "Oh, hell, I'll help you there!" Rainbow Dash said cheerfully, grinning and leaping into the air as he flapped his own strong wings before he opened his mouth as he looked towards Fluttershy… but then his eyes settled on her bandaged wings, and he quieted a little, returning his eyes to Twilight Sparkle and saying softly: "Yeah, me and you, don't you worry about it." "You look very strong. Even your cutie mark has changed a little… no, not changed, more like it's been…magnified." Fluttershy added quietly, and she smiled a bit as she met the violet winged unicorn's eyes. "It's like all of you has been magnified, Twilight… and I can't think of anyone here who deserves it more." Rarity nodded at this, adding softly: "I couldn't have put it better myself, I must agree… and you look absolutely gorgeous, Twilight. Really, you're radiant… I dare say that soon enough you'll be looking more like a proper princess than even I could manage." Twilight laughed a little at this, then she smiled a bit at Scarlet Sage as the filly stepped forwards… but she only smiled in return, blushing a bit as she gazed over Twilight before nodding slowly. Then the filly's eyes roved towards Luna, and Luna nodded to her, saying kindly: "Twilight, visit with thy friends, show them the few wonders stuffy Canterlot may still have yet to offer. Scarlet Sage, thou may come with me." Twilight nodded, and then she looked up curiously as Cowlick cleared her throat from beside Ross. "Wait a second, you two, I wanna ask if I can get a look at the wagon and the soldiers that are supposed to be coming with us. Last thing I need is some clunky piece of junk following our pretty caravan." "Celestia has likely only recently ordered it prepared, and it will likely be dredged up from some storage yard in Canterlot city rather than from the castle itself. Find a lieutenant of the Pegasus Guard or other higher rank, he will likely be able to tell thee more." Luna shrugged a bit, then she studied the two thoughtfully for a moment. "Cowlick, do mine eyes deceive me, or has this male formed an attachment to thee?" "Hey, dude doesn't have all the lights on upstairs, but he ain't got the kind of looks I'd be embarrassed to walk around in public with and he's good with numbers. Real damn good with numbers." Cowlick paused and grinned slightly, winking as she added loudly: "There's way worse dudes out there. Like Rainbow Dude." "Oh, shut up, Cowlick, no one likes you." Rainbow retorted, dropping to the ground and landing easily on his hooves before he grinned and arched his back, preening as he said comfortably: "You're just jealous that Applejack gets all this and you got nothing." "Well, Rainbow Dude, I still have bigger balls than you even now." Cowlick replied mildly, and Spike coughed violently into his hand as Fluttershy blushed and Twilight sighed, Rainbow's jaw dropping as he spluttered for a response before the pierced mare winked and then turned to Ross, saying comfortably: "Come on, handsome. We got some people to find and work to do. I don't care what anypony says, you're coming with me, not staying here with Celestia. Not even a Queen gets to steal my new colt away." "Okay." Ross said brightly, waving at the others before he turned to follow her… and Cowlick gave him an amused look that hid honest tenderness beneath her rough features as the two walked away, even as Rainbow struggled for a response. Finally, he rose a hoof and opened his mouth, but Applejack only sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek before saying kindly: "Let it go, hon." "Twilight, I'll teach you to fly, but you have to use that crazy brain of yours to think up some good insults for me." Rainbow grumbled… and Luna and Scrivy both smiled before the sapphire winged unicorn glanced towards him, and the earth pony nodded, the two quietly excusing themselves and slipping away from the group with Scarlet Sage as the six ponies fell into eager conversation. But it wasn't like they weren't glad to slip quietly away… wonderful as it was to have such good friends and to be able to share with so many ponies, both Luna and Scrivy still preferred the company of only one or two others at a time… and that was usually Twilight Sparkle or Celestia, little as Luna liked to admit her sister was still among her dearest-cherished, even now. She smiled to herself at this, glancing down quietly towards Scarlet Sage, eyes fondly locking on her as Scrivy gazed ahead but felt the warmth of Luna's emotions radiating through his body and soul, the three enjoying the quiet as they made their way towards an enormous green wall of vines and plant life that bordered the outside of a massive hedge maze. For a little while, they followed this, then sat quietly, just in view of a few ivory statues that were part of a vast collection of carvings in a stone garden… some of which even now Luna wondered whether or not they had been victims of Celestia's wrath. But she shook herself out of these thoughts, instead looking towards Scarlet Sage as the filly shuffled quietly on the ground, before she looked up and said quietly: "Queen Celestia is kind of… funny. I know she's your sister and all, and everypony says she's really nice, and she seemed really nice, but… she's so big, and a little scary. I feel like I wouldn't ever want to make her mad." "Thou speaks truer than thou knows." Luna muttered, nodding ruefully, and then she gazed quietly over the Pegasus filly, reaching a hoof forwards and stroking her scarlet mane gently back. "But has thou been enjoying Canterlot otherwise? I… I am sorry, Scarlet Sage, that I have not been there more for thee, and… that thou will be forced to tarry along on this journey. But I will spend as much time as I can teaching and sharing with thee on the way… but thy powers…" "I know. Queen Celestia told me a lot about them…" Scarlet Sage blushed and looked down, rubbing at her face slowly. "I wish… I didn't have them. It scares me, what these powers can do… and it means… so much that you… that you still trust me despite it. I mean, Celestia told me all about how the first Blood Seers got their powers by making deals with Helheim, by trading… trading their blood for demon blood, that allowed them to do… awful things. And the powers were passed down through generations… used for good and evil. I want to use my powers for good but… I'm scared." She glanced up quietly, and Luna nodded slowly, leaning forwards and murmuring: "I trust thee, Scarlet Sage. And I understand, better than most, what thou art going through. And Scrivy and I will always be there for thee, every step of the way… is that not so, Scrivener Blooms?" "That and more." Scrivy nodded firmly, gazing down at the filly with a small smile as she looked from one to the other with quiet affection. "Like Luna and I learned, though, the first big step is to accept yourself… to accept it's a part of who you are. When Luna… stopped fighting Nightmare Moon, she was finally able to begin relaxing, she was finally able to find peace in herself and the strength to use her powers, even her darkness, for good. You have an advantage there, Scarlet Sage… not just the fact that Luna and I will be around this entire time to help you, but that you haven't been…" "Touched by darkness." Luna finished after a moment, smiling a little over at Scrivy, and he nodded with a smile in return before the winged unicorn looked quietly down at the filly. "We shall find the proper balance, Scarlet Sage, and move things slow. And worry not… if thou stumbles… we shall catch thee, and return thee to the proper path. And unlike with most things, I shall not pummel thee should something wrong occur." She reached forwards and stroked gently through the foal's mane with a hoof, and Scarlet Sage laughed a little despite herself, smiling warmly up at Luna and nodding firmly once before she hesitated, then said slowly: "Celestia told me, though, that… because of my… powers… it's important for me to learn about things. She gave me some old, heavy books that I can barely make sense of… but she said that a lot of the stuff I could learn from you. She said I shouldn't ever be shy of asking you, either of you, about anything at all. And I was… wondering about what happened between you and Celestia. No one ever really told me about it… I heard all kinds of stories about Nightmare Moon, but… ever since you rescued me from the Phooka, I've learned that most of that was just stories. That a lot of Equestria's history is really nothing more than stories, and a lot of the scary stories are its history…" "Aye, but forget not that history is authored by rulers and victors. There will always be a slant, a bias… we must be aware to take all 'told truths' with a grain of salt, and remember to think always for ourselves." Luna said softly, and then she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms with a slight smile, adding mildly: "Although there is a fine balance between practicality and cynicism, which certain ponies cross all too oft." "I would rather be a disappointed cynic than a disappointed optimist." Scrivy replied mildly, and Luna shrugged agreeably at this as Scarlet Sage gazed softly from one to the other. Then she smiled and stood up, and the two glanced at her curiously as the foal strode forwards and snuggled herself between them, and they both gazed tenderly down at her as she wormed her way around so she was barely visible, resting her head on her hooves as Luna stroked silently through her mane, sides pressed close as Scrivy murmured: "See? Far better to never expect anything good to happen… it makes every wonder in the world brighter." "Fool." Luna said quietly but warmly, gazing across at him for a moment, and he only smiled back as they lapsed into silence, curled up close around the foal that washed away all the broken memories, the anxieties of what was to come, the pain of what they had suffered… and instead brought hope and strength to the mixed souls of earth pony and winged unicorn. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story